


Unified theory of everything

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Sex, Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has this theory, that bad sex is actually more intimate than good sex -- all of the physical awkwardness and none of the giddy-making hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unified theory of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of [blindfold_spn](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/), and originally posted in January 2009. Mike's theory is actually from resonant8's [Abstain](http://trickster.org/res/abstain.html).

Mike has this theory, that bad sex is actually more intimate than good sex -- all of the physical awkwardness and none of the giddy-making hormones.

Jensen thinks this theory 1. is correct 2. blows.

He's tugging hard on his own dick, Jared's got two fingers on his prostate and his tongue on Jensen's balls, and Jensen has never felt further from coming. His wrist is starting to hurt, the room smells unpleasantly of lube and spunk -- all Jared's --, and honestly, he's tired. Sore. Edging towards bored.

Jared licks wetly up the underside of Jensen's dick, pressing his tongue hard under Jensen's head, and Jensen's cock half-heartedly twitches. Jensen lets go of himself to tangle his hand in Jared's hair, and his dick flops sort of sideways, down on his belly. Jared pauses with his mouth open, with his tongue out, and they both stare at Jensen's softening cock for a while.

Jensen sighs noisily and lets his head flop back against the pillow.

"Uh," Jared tries. "Is there something you want me to, uh, do?"

Jensen presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and shakes his head. "Don't take it personally, but I don't think this is gonna happen tonight."

"Uh," Jared says again. He moves up the bed and lies back on the other pillow. Jensen drops his hands and they each stare up at the ceiling.

"I must be more tired than I thought," Jensen says. "Let's just. Sleep, or something." He rolls onto his side, away from Jared, and pushes his face into the pillow. His ass is sore, his dick is sore, his balls are sore, and he didn't even get to come out of the deal.

Jared curls around behind him after a second, and slips one hand down Jensen's chest to trace around his nipple. "It's okay, you know. Sometimes, when you get older, I've heard that it's normal for guys to --" He can't keep the smile out of his voice any longer, and Jensen kicks him, hard, before tangling their hands together and pulling Jared's arm tighter around him.


End file.
